


Unforgettable Meeting

by Little_Stargazer



Category: Durarara!!, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Their first meeting left her completely stunned and beyond amazed. It was only a matter of time before she began to like him.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Blue eyes glanced up to stare in morbid curiosity at the male now standing over her. He did not take notice of her presence, even if she was only a few feet away from him. It took her a moment to realize she had been knocked to the ground by running people, but moving was not something she could bring herself to do. She could only sit and stare- mouth wide open in both amazement and fear- as this blonde man easily picked up a vending machine that had been near a store up as if it had been a tiny pebble before hurling it with that same ease at the man he had been fighting with.

Was… was he even _human_?!

Behind him another figure was quickly approaching him, the blonde having no idea, and Kagome pushed herself up onto her knees in hopes that being higher up would make her heard easier. “Hey! Look out behind-!” Her words hadn’t come quick enough, and the person had struck him over the head with a -now dented- metal pole. The same person then turned towards her and raised the item he held. Kagome gave a yelp when he rose it, intending to hit her for her attempt of helping the violent stranger, and she fell back onto her rear end to kick her foot out to hit him in his left knee. “Get away!,” Kagome hissed out before finally making her way back onto her feet. She was angry about his attempt to hit her, but, before anything else could happen, the man was suddenly picked up by the collar of his shirt. She watched, once more fascinated, as the blonde man- who she had originally thought would have fallen after the hard strike to the head- punched the other male with enough force that his clothing tore and he hit the pavement at her feet.

How had her day turned out to be like this? All she had intended to do was go to the store with the goal of stocking up on supplies for her return visit through the well, only for that plan to be put off when a group of men tried to corner her in the alleyway closest to where she had been. She had prepared herself to use one of them as leverage so she could jump over them and then flee down the street to a more open area, but before she could do that, this blonde man had chosen to intervene.

Kagome took a step back when noticing the small pool of blood forming near her shoes, most likely from a combination of hitting the pavement hard and the larger man’s punch. She tore her attention away from the unconscious man and looked back up at the blonde standing across from her.

“Ah… _um…_ ” She found herself having a hard time to come up with something to say. What even was there for her to say? Perhaps thank you was a start? He had, after all, been kind enough to cut in when she had ended up backed into a corner by the gang now on the ground in different places. Even though… it seemed he hadn’t liked them anyhow, so perhaps helping her hadn’t been his intention? It’d be dumb of her to thank him then 

Kagome bit her lip, watching as he only turned away from her as if he hadn’t even seen her. Before he could take a step, Kagome ran around to his front to stop him. “Y-You’re really hurt!” she somehow managed out, unable to help the stutter she spoke with. He was, that much was true if the crimson streaks on his face told her anything. She didn’t feel right about letting him just leave with injuries. Wounds to the head could be really dangerous. Kagome opened her bag, that until this point she had forgotten about, to dig around for something. She found what she was looking for quick, and she tugged a light pink cloth from the inside of her bag. “I can help,” she said, “so please let me.”

She felt a bit on the guilty side. Even if helping her hadn’t been an intention of him, she couldn’t allow herself to watch him leave with a bleeding head injury.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her, and her frown deepened.

“No,” Kagome said, her stubborn side rearing its ugly, and mostly immature, head. She glared up at him. While others might have been fearful of even thinking to do the same as she was, she was not. Kagome rocked forward onto the tips of her toes so she could press the cloth she held to one trail of blood. Blue eyes showed her determination and any traces of fear were nonexistent. “It isn’t like it’ll take a while, anyway.”

That had been their first interaction, but definitely not their last. The pair had ended up running into one another several times after. They had exchanged their names after meeting for the third time, Kagome learning him to be Shizuo Heiwajima. The name had been one she had heard of many times, hearing many frightening stories of this man, but, even after hearing them, once she had met him she found herself liking him.

* * *

Kagome glared at the man across from her before huffing. His name was one she also knew, if only it be due to her time spent with Shizuo. She wasn't all too fond of him. She did not like or trust him.

Izaya Orihara was his name. It had been almost an entire month since she had seen him. Maybe even longer due to her extensive time spent in the past still collecting the jewel shards. Despite that it had been almost five years already, there was still a handful missing. It was less concerning than it had been, however, due to Naraku no longer looming over them all like a dark cloud.

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

“Well, if it isn’t Kag-chan~,” Izaya said at spotting the long-haired woman. “Is sure has been a while.”

“Probably not long enough,” she muttered under her breath before pulling on a half-present smile. “Izaya,” she said in greeting. Just as she was about to say something else, her mouth clamped shut at the sight of the brown-eyed man getting struck and knocked over by a trash can that had soared through the air. She knew who had thrown it almost instantly, and she turned just in time to spot Shizuo dart past her towards where Izaya was getting up from the ground. Kagome greeted the blonde much warmer than she had the other man. “Hello, Shizuo!”

The only response she got was a quiet word of hello before he took off down the street to chase the other man, giving a shout of “ _IZAYA_!” as he did so. Kagome smiled and bit back a laugh.

She knew she’d have another chance to speak to the blonde again later, so she did not bother to wait around when he may or may not even come back down that path. Kagome gave one last look at the trash can that had been tossed before turning and heading to the intended location that she had been going toward before Izaya had interrupted her in her walking.

Despite his short temper, she did like him- Shizuo, that was.


	2. 02

“Ah… Um…”

Shizuo found himself glancing down at the small woman standing and fidgeting nervously. He waited for a moment to see if she would even bother to say anything. When it became apparent to him that she would not, he began to turn away from her with the intention to leave. Before he could so much as take a single step he found the same woman now in front of him once more, blocking his path with her body.

“You... You’re really hurt!” Her voice was strong, despite the stutter she had spoken with. He watched in silence as this woman began to dig around in a bag she had barely been hanging onto, raising an eyebrow when she tugged out a pink cloth. She held her hand up a bit, but she paused a the steady appendage. “I can help,” she said, her voice losing the stutter and getting stronger, “so please let me!”

Shizuo looked her over closer, momentarily meeting dazzling blue eyes with his own eyes still hidden by his sunglasses. Was she seriously offering to help him after watching his rampage? She was lucky she hadn’t been hurt due to being in the wrong place. Shizuo bit back a sigh. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, expecting those words to end the idea she seemed to have.  He intended to leave then, but, before he could, he heard as she gave a hiss of “no!” before the cloth she held onto was pressed to his cheek. He looked back down at her, somewhat surprised to spot nothing but determination shining in her eyes.

Was this woman not afraid?

“It isn’t like it’ll take so long, anyway,” Kagome said with a huff. “Just let me help you out. I doubt you intended to help me from those freaks, but still…” she trailed off, moving the cloth to a different area to dab up the blood there. “I can’t let someone leave with a bad head wound, no matter how they got it.”

Shizuo didn’t try to move away from her, seeing that, even if he did, she’d probably follow. How even was she planning to help him? Unless she carried medical supplies everywhere, there was no way. He was about to brush that thought off, but when she did pull out a miniature first aid kit from her bag he found himself at a loss for words.

So… she did carry around medical supplies. She made him sit on a close bench so she could actually reach the injury, and it was quiet as she went about tending to it. His back had been turned to her the entire time, the occasional pressing of something to a sore area being the only sign she was still there. Her touch was light and gentle, as if she was used to doing something like this. Well… if she carried medical supplies around randomly, then she probably was.

“All done!” Kagome said, and he heard the click of the white container as she closed it. He found that strange. It had only been a few minutes, and all it seemed like she had done was clean up the blood. But… at the same time, it felt as if there wasn’t any injury. So he raised a hand up to rub at the area, only to be left in a daze of shock when he felt nothing even resembling a cut anywhere.

“What did you do?” He asked her, turning a bit to spot her cleaning the red from her hands with a different cloth. Kagome tilted her head to the side before offering him a small smile.

“I told you it wouldn’t take long!” She said, her word as warm as her smile. Her smile faded a bit then. “All I did was make sure you were all better.” Her phone went off, and she jerked a bit before pulling it from the pocket of her skirt. She gave him a wave before turning, “I need to get going. Take care!” Kagome called over her shoulder.

Shizuo watched as she left before standing up again. That girl wasn’t normal, but it didn’t matter anyway.

It wasn’t like it’d become a habit to see each other.

* * *

 

Except, they had ended up seeing each other several times over in the following months. It was only ever once or twice a month, but after running into her after a few times he finally learned and remembered her name.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi, and she was out of town most of the time for whatever work it was that she did.

“Oh!” Kagome said, raising her hand in a wave upon spotting the blonde a few feet away from her. “Hello again!”

Shizuo turned towards her, recognizing her quicker than he would others. Perhaps her eyes helped him do so. That color blue… it was uncommon to see, and it was definitely distinctive.

“What is your name, anyway?” She asked him finally. “We’ve spoken a few times, but we’ve never exchanged names. I’m Higurashi Kagome, by the way!”

“ Heiwajima. Heiwajima Shizuo,” he said after a moment. As if recognizing something the blues of her eyes lit up.

“No way,” she said before shaking her head. “I suppose it fits, though…” she muttered, mostly to herself. “I’ve heard all the stories about how dangerous you are,” she finally decided to tell him what she had been going on about. “I don’t buy into fear stories, though. I’ve known plenty of dangerous people, so I don’t scare easily, I guess.” Her words had ended with a smile, and he found himself shocked by what she had said.

Did she just lack common sense? Was she insane or some shit like that? He had voiced those questions, but all she did in response was offer him a tiny smile.

“Do I lack common sense?” Kagome asked and she shook her head. “I actually have quite a bit, Shizuo, but I guess sometimes it just gets overlooked. I am not crazy either. I just prefer to look through outside traits to the inner ones. They're usually more appealing, anyway,” Kagome said. In her history, it was rather true, if her time spent with demons such as Sesshoumaru made her believe anything. “Strong or violent, those are just words heard on the street. I happen to think you're pretty nice, and that is what I care about.”

Her words stunned him. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. They hadn't been what he had thought she would have said, but… They were still comforting to hear.

* * *

 

That had been how the friendship between them had begun. Despite any and all violent outbursts that came from him when angered she still warmly accepted him. He was still wary about the possibility of hurting her by accident, so he often tried to avoid those situations when she was near him. Still, even when they did happen, she would usually step back and out of the way until it was all over with. Once it was she'd rush over to see if he was okay. It was calming then. He didn't know why, but she always somehow had a calm air around her, and he liked that. He hadn't thought he'd ever see her angry until he actually had. 

“Tch… bastard,” Shizuo growled under his breath, the quiet noise catching the attention of the woman next to him. 

“What did you say?” She asked him, her curiosity mounting. It was then she noticed his attention focused on someone across from where the two of them stood. Kagome blinked and followed Shizuo’s line of sight until she saw who he had been looking at.

It had been a man with short black hair and brown eyes.

Did he know him?

“If it isn't Shizu-chan,” the stranger said, his words catching her attention. “With some lovely lady, too.” She didn't feel flattered by his words, and she glared. The tone he spoke with bothered her.

“Don't call me that,” she hissed before either man could speak.

She did not know or like this man.

“Izaya…” 

Kagome blinked and looked up at Shizuo before taking a wise step back and releasing his arm from her own. That tone hadn't been a good one, and she knew what it meant.

“I thought I told you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!”

Kagome took another cautionary step back away from Shizuo, that one quickly followed by another three. She wasn't sure what to do currently. Usually, there was a reason he would get angry- whether it be an annoying person or something else similar- but not this time. No… All it had taken was for this Izaya man to show up. Shizuo was angry just by the sight of him. Meanwhile, Izaya only stood with a smirk on his face.

It happened in only a second. If she had accidentally blinked she would have missed it all.

Shizuo had picked up a bench close to where they had been- thankfully no one had been on it at the time- before chucking it at the black haired man. It hit him with a loud “clang!” and Izaya was knocked back and onto the ground. She had hoped for that to be the end of it, but, as she stood still, she realized it wasn't. 

Opposed to others, who he would often leave alone once they were down, all depending on what they had done to anger him and how bad, Shizuo made his way over to where Izaya was getting back up. Kagome tightened a hand into a fist before rushing up to stand in Shizuo’s way.

She wasn't comfortable with watching all of this play out.

“Shizuo, let's just go elsewhere if you don't like this guy,” she said, raising her voice on hopes he'd pay her the attention opposed to that guy. Despite her words, it had seemed like he hadn't heard nor seen her.

She was shoved from his path, unsure of who had done so, and she fell fast onto the pavement. Her head slammed into the leg of the previously thrown bench hard enough to cause her to let out a sharp cry. Much to her distaste, she could feel as a warm liquid begin to ooze down the side of her head. The cut was hidden by her hair, but, judging by the amount of the blood she could feel, it trailing down the side of her face to drip into a puddle on the pavement under her, she could assume that it had been pretty bad.

“Son of a bitch!” Kagome hissed out and flinched a bit when she felt a strong sting before concentrating on healing up the wound. She couldn't fix herself up fast enough before a voice came from next to her.

“Poor thing."

Kagome turned narrowed blue eyes up to glare at Izaya, who stop staring down at her. 

“Seems she's gotten hurt due to you, Shizu-chan,” he said, his tone turning more to taunting.

Kagome turned her attention to Shizuo then, who only stood in silence watching her. She snatched Izaya by his coat before using him to pull herself up from the ground.

“Oh shut up,” she said with a cold glare directed towards Izaya. She used her sleeve to wipe the remaining blood from her face before reaching to take Shizuo by his hand so they both could leave.

It was when Izaya compared Shizuo to something like a monster that she came to a stiff halt. The blonde next to her remained silent, even if the tightening of his hand showed his anger, as she turned to face Izaya.

Without much of a warning the small woman, who was often calm and caring, brought her tightened fist down hard on Izaya’s cheek, forcing him back onto the ground.

She didn't take it when someone called Inuyasha something awful, so she definitely wouldn't let this man do the same to Shizuo. Such cruel words… They made her sick to her stomach to hear them.

“I told you to shut up,” was all she said before forcefully pulling Shizuo with her to elsewhere.

…

It had been odd for him, to see the usually sweet woman turn cold and throw a punch with enough force to send someone taller than her to the ground. She kept grumbling under her breath about it all until she had been pulled to a stop by him.

“... Are you okay?”

His voice was quiet, and he sounded guilty. There were still traces of blood, despite the cut seemed to have been healed up. He had ended up injuring her, and knowing that left a bitter taste on his tongue. He was angry with himself for it, but what she said in response only shocked him.

“Huh?” Kagome cocked her head to the side before recalling what had happened. “Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry ‘bout it,” she responded. “That guy… Izaya or whatever it was… What the hell is his problem?!” Her question caused him to blink. “The nerve of that jerk!” Still… She felt better after hitting him. She looked up at Shizuo before gently poking him in the chest. “I've seen monsters, “ she said, her voice low and mumbling, “and you're not one… I think you're great. Temper and all.”

Those words caught him off guard and he was at a loss for what to say.

He stuck by his initial belief that this girl was crazy for wanting to stick around, but even he could admit that watching her punch Izaya had been extremely satisfying.


End file.
